Murder On The Dance Floor
by Lia Star
Summary: Spike owns Willow unknown to the Scooby Gang, and Willow obeys him against her will. (Hard to summarise(S4, spike has a chip, it doesn't work on Willow)
1. Chapter One

A/N: Something random that I felt like writing, I've wanted to start a darker fic for a while, and this is baisically a little introduction, and I'll continue if people like it and respond, so please, a review would be nice!

Disclaimer: I own sod all, it belongs to Joss

Timing: Season 4ish

Summary: Most of the storyline will be revealed in flashbacks later on in the story, if I continue, as well as developing in the present as well, so for the moment there isn't much of a storyline.

* * *

The music was pumping, the bodies were moving, the air was thick with smoke and Willow was trying to get lost in the sensations. She knew he was here, she had seen him earlier on, watching her calmly, knowing that by the end of the night she would be on her knees, begging for him. But she wasn't going to surrender, not yet. She would make him wait for as long as she could, and he would make her pay for that, but she had to show some control on the outside, even though they both knew she only had this small slip of control because it amused him, and the moment he ceased to find her defiance amusing, it would be gone.

Spike was lounging at the back of The Bronze, keeping his red head in sight all of the time. She knew he was here, could tell by the way she was so completeley absorbed in not looking at him. She entertained herself by pretending she had her own free will, and even though her entertainment meant very little to him, he allowed it, his would come later, and by the mood she was in tonight, it most certainly would be much later. But that didn't matter, he was content to let her play her little games for now, it gave him an excuse to punish her, and she knew it.

Feeling his eyes piercing into her back Willow buried herself further into the crowd, knowing it wouldn't make any difference, but it made her feel better, slightly. Soon enough she would be desperate to get herself out of the din and noise of the club, she would regret teasing and annoying Spike but she would still do it again, she had to, it was the only way she kept her mind these days, tiny little acts showing him that she still had her own mind and not all of her actions were controlled by him.

She was trying to justify her actions now, persuading herself that pissing him off was still as good an idea as it had probably seemed to her earlier. Outwardly he seemed as calm as ever, but inwardly, despite still being annoyed at her continued atempts to defy him, he was proud of her. There were very few humans that would still fight against someone who could dominate them so fully, in every way possible. She had power, and he wasn't talking about the odd spark of magic she used to float a pencil with every now and then, he was talking about her control. She could hide all of her emotions from all of her friends, and none of them suspected a thing. He knew how much strain it put on her to keep it like that, knowing what they would say if they found out she was hiding anything from them, not that they could complain for long, he could easily put a stop to that and she knew it, but still he held a tiny bit of respect for her, it wasn't much, but it was all she had.

Willow risked a quick flick of her eyes and they instantly met with Spike's, and she found she couldn't look away, no matter how hard she tried, he held her eyes as she continued to dance, swaying in time to the beat of the music. He wouldn't get up, she knew that. She was safe here on the dance floor, what she wasn't safe from was herself. She would remove herself from the safety of the dance floor and into his dangerous grasps and they both knew it, the only thing neither of them knew was how long she would be able to go before her resolve crumbled into a million pieces.

And there it was, the tiny slip she made nearly every time. He refused to let her look away, he held her gaze unblinkingly and saw her unsuccessfully trying to look away, get out of the reach of his heated gaze. Very slowly he slipped his hand down to the front of his jeans and he knew that she knew exactly what he was doing, by the look of recognition in her eyes. He began to rub himself very slightly, just enough to make a slight blush appear on her cheeks, which were already rosy from the heat of the sweaty club she still insisted on going to. He felt himself harden and knew he wouldn't allow her much longer in the club, he needed to hear the sound of her voice, apologising, pleading, begging for him and he was going to make sure she felt every minute that he had spent waiting for her, being kept from touching what was his by vampire lore.

He did it every time, and she was annoyed with herself more than anyone else that it still got to her. However by doing it, he showed that he was starting to get impatient and she wouldn't be able to stay here for much longer, and by the slight twitch in his cheek muscle she could tell he was in an even worse mood than usual. She could go to him now and things would be a lot easier for her, he may even be more considerate, but that would mean giving up to him and letting him win. Her own victories were few and far between, but she was determined not to let him have this one, so with that voice still in her head she stared into his eyes for a second longer before spinning around and losing herself in the beat once again.

Spike allowed himself a small smirk, as if turning around was going to make the slightest bit of difference. He was half tempted to go up there and join her on the dance floor, but he knew he wouldn't. It seemed to be a sanctuary of sorts for her, now she was no longer the nerd she had been back in highschool she had no problem with embarassment over dancing and dancing was her only escape these days, and he was happy to let her have this one escape from him, for now.

Turning back around she saw him stand up and start to walk out of the club and she knew that her freedom was gone, for now at least. She waited until he had walked out of the door before she began to follow him slowly, which was dangerous in itself. Waiting was not something that Spike took too nicely to, but she was in for it tonight so she might as well show one last shred of rebellion for the night. She reached the door and walked out seeing Spike waiting around the corner in one of the many dark alleyways that were perfect for many of the occupants who got a little too hot for the club and needed a quick, private wall for a quick grope, or something more.

He saw her walk slowly towards him with a determined look in her eye and he allowed the customary smirk to grace his features as she stopped in front of him and looked him in the eye for under a second before lowering her gaze to the ground. Then slowly her knees bent and she joint her eyes on the ground, as she kneeled before him, her head level with his cock. His hand moved and he pinched the bottom of her cheek and tilted her head upwards towards him and she raised her eyes with her head to look him once more in the eye. He looked deeply into her eyes, trying to gage exactly how much trouble she would be causing him tonight before he let go and let his hand wander to a stray piece of hair which he wrapped around his finger.

"Red" The one word was said in a voice full of comand, the type of comand that only a master vampire could acomplish. It was a word made up solely of dominance and her response would tell him exactly how well behaved she would be for the entire night. It wasn't what word she would say, he already knew that, and she wouldn't dare to say anything but that, but how she said it, that would let him know exactly how his night would go ahead. Finally he let go of the strand of hair and rubbed his thumb briefly over the bite mark on her neck; his mark and he recieved his reply.

"Master"


	2. Chapter Two

A/N:Well, I was just in the mood to update this, and even though I only got a few reviews for it before I decided I'd update anyway, however it took a little longer than I anticipated. I kept writing it and then deleting it all because it just didn't sound right. I'm still not completley happy with this version, but hopefully you all like it.

As usual reviews are very nice and very I like reciving them .

I also want to be very cheeky and ask all of you for a favour. I go on a website called neopets, it's a virtual pet site, however there are loads of chat boards, and one of the major features of it is guilds. these are like clubs you can create and people of similar interests can join. I am planning on setting a Buffy one up, however I need somemore np (neopets currency) to do so. Neopets has a referal system and the more people you sign up to the site the more np you gain.

I was hoping some of you would be kind enough to go to the link below, sign up quicly for an account and then activate it... I would really appreciate it. And if you do activate your account and then neomail (it's a type of e-mail) me and you can request a new chapter for any of my stories and I will put it top priority and try VERY hard to get it up as soon as possible for you .

neopets(dot)com/refer(dot)phtml?usernameo0crazeygal0o

Thankyou in advance to anyone that does. Now on with the story!

* * *

"Master" 

The ground was cold beneath her knees and her neck hurt from arching it upwards but she didn't move a single muscle. She'd realised very early on that Spike liked to just watch her and the slightest movement could distract him and put him in a foul mood. And if there was one thing she knew for certain about the vampire that stood before her? He didn't take to kindly to being put in a bad mood.

Spike let his eyes wander over her perfect body, he could see the strain of her muscles being forced into an awkward position and keeping that position for as long as he wished. Her eyes glistened with unreleased tears, she wouldn't cry, he knew that. He had taught her long ago what happened when she decided to cry for no reason and that was one particular lesson she would never forget. However the basic rules on 'How not to piss Spike off' seemed to have been forgotten recently if her little show on the dance floor was anything to go by.

"Cat got your tongue?"

Willow's eyes nervously darted around his face. He was in a playful mood if the grin at his lips was anything to go by, but that could go one of two ways. Spike's playful moods were always hard to decipher and he knew it, it was all part of her life, his game. A twitch in his cheek and the slight clenching of his jaw reminded her that she had been asked a direct question.

"Sorry Master"

"Didn't ask for apologies, luv"

He took up a piece of her hair and wound it around his finger, gently at first before pulling it tighter and tighter. He watched as the pain in her posture increased and her eyes began to water more at the increase in pressure yet she did not move and he had to give himself a moment to marvel at the agony he saw flashing behind her eyes.

He kept pulling the hair tighter around his finger and Willow was just about ready to scream out before he gave it a particuarly brutal yank upwards that brought the rest of her body clumsily to her feet. She quickly straightened her legs and closed her eyes for a brief second to regain her composure before opening them again and looking into Spike's eyes.

"I've left you alone for what? Three days? And you're already being an annoying bitch"

Willow had to bite her tongue to keep herself from talking back to him. He damn well knew she had been behaved perfectly since they got outside, he just wanted to taunt her, and to remind her that he could do whatever he liked.

"You know, I had the most interesting conversation with Buffy and Xander the other day..."

Spike surveyed his girl for any reaction and was pleased to notice nothing more than the slight tensing of her shoulders.

"They wanted me to let you know that there would be a 'scooby meeting' tonight and they were hoping you were feeling well enough to attend"

Willow had yet to attend a scooby meeting at the same time as Spike and her most recent cover story was that she had been feeling ill. They had no idea about her 'extra curricular activities' and they didn't realise that the chip had no effect on her due to events that had happened before the time of the initative.

"Your are feeling well enough to attend, aren't you Red?"

Willow had to try her very best to hold back a snort that time, it wasn't a question and they both knew it, yet he still phrased it as one making it sound as though she still had some choice in the matter.

"Yes, Master"

"Well that's good, because we have to be there in about 10 minutes"

"We?"

Spike arched an eyebrow at the sudden outburst from his little pet, she caught on quickly enough and at least had the sense to rephrase her question.

"Are you coming as well Master?"

Willow waited for his answer in silent dread. She would have to act as normally as possible around all her friends, yet she would still have to be respectful in front of Spike, it would be near impossible.

"Yes. Of course we'll alter some of the rules for tonight. You don't have to refer to me as Master, and I won't point out anything you do wrong in front of your friends, however when we get home it'll be another matter"

He gave no threat, he didbn't have to. She knew exactly what could happen in one night, especially if he wouldn't stop her if she did something wrong, just add it to his mental list. She wouldn't be able to survive tonight in one piece.

Spike looked at her dread filled face, it was perfect, everything he could have ever hoped for. Her dread was equally matched by his anticipation of the coming evening, it would be fun. Slowly, he released her hair and held out his arm to her. She slipped her hand through and held lightly onto his arm as they walked off in the direction of Giles' house.

Oh yes, tonight would be fun.


	3. Chapter Three

**A/N**: Ok, I've been in an updating mood recently, so don't complain. I've recently started another story that works along a similar storyline to this one, but I think I prefer it to this one, I'm planning on making it much more darker and angsty than this one, however I am still continuing this fic, just not exactly sure where I'm going to take it, so if you have any ideas please let me know when you review, which I'm sure you want to do, because this story isn't going to be updated unless I get at least 5 reviews for this chapter, I don't care how short they are, one worded if you want, but I need my five reviews .

Oh and just a prior warning, next chapter I intend on having some material that some may find offensive, with Willow in a rather submissive position, some violence and rather violent sex. I stop at the end of this chapter moments before it would start, but I thought some of you may like a warning, and it will be my first time writing anything like that, so in advance, please be kind. As I said none of that is this chapter, but it was just incase anyone wanted to avoid the next chapter, whenever I get around to writing it.

**Murder on the Dance Floor - Chapter Three**

She walked through the door before Spike and was instantly met with a large hug from Xander and Buffy, apparantly they'd missed her as much as she'd missed them. They evetually let her go and she sat down in a seat, that just so happened to be opposite Spike. How he had managed to work that before she had even sat down she didn't know, but there was no way it was conicidental.

"It's good to see you again Willow, you're feeling better now, yes?"

Willow smiled at Giles, he was more of a father to her than her real father and he always showed genuine concern for her, it was nice, knowing that someone cared about her in that way.

"Yes thanks"

"Well that's good then, we could do with your research skills"

"Yeah sure, I'll just get a drink first"

She froze before she had even fully stood up but covered it up quickly from the rest of the group. A quick glance to Spike showed her that he had realised her slip just like she had, and there was no way he would ignore this open invitation to start making her life trouble.

"Fetch us a drink too please Will"

"Sure thing Xander"

"Get me some blood as well won't you Red?"

And there it was, he had to put her in the worst position, she could ignore him and get herself in deep deep shit with him later or she agrees to get him a drink and all her friends get suspicious of her behaviour.

"Sure" She murmered quietly as she walked into Giles' kitchen.

"Huh? Why you getting him a drink Will?"

Come on think, you need a decent excuse... "Well you know what he's like, probably manage to smash up Gile's kitchen while he's at it, I'm just saving Giles a clean up job"

She flicked her eyes back to the gang as she placed the blood in the microwave and saw with relief that they had accepted her excuse. She looked towards Spike and saw a smirk firmly planted on his face, she didn't know which would have caused her the worst punishment, refusing to get him a drink, or getting him one and insulting him. Well, she'd find out later.

Spike watched his girl as she finished up in the kitchen and smirked. The first point on the scorecard had been won by him tonight.

Spike:1 Willow:0

A few hours and many bad choices of insults from Willow later and the scooby meeting was over and the moment she had been dreading all night had came.

She was kneeling on the cold hard floor of the basement in Spike's house. Well it was more of a mansion than a house really, not quite as big as the one on Crawford street, but near enough.

"So pet, you managed to insult me how many times tonight?" Spike was calm and collected pacing back and forwards in front of his pet, pleased with the fact that her eyes remained on the floor and didn't try to follow him around the room to anticipate his next move.

"Nine, Master"

"Nine times. You insulted your master nine times, what do you think would be a suitable punishment for that then, pet?"

"I'm not sure Master" Willow struggled to keep her voice from shaking, she couldn't remember being this scared before a punishment before, she'd probably had worse but it was the fact that she had come so close to revealing everything to her friends that night, and if she had there would be no telling what would happen before they found out all of the details.

"Not sure? I suppose it's up to me to decide then. Only problem is I'm in a bit of a bad mood at the moment, rather tense I am. So, if you could think of something to relieve some of my tension then I might be in a better mood by the time I get around to punishing you... Any ideas pet?"

Spike turned around and walked over to a large throne type chair and Willow knew what was expected of her, she had done it plenty of times before, but this time she had a feeling he would make it a lot more hard work for her.

Slowly she stood up and walked over to where Spike was sat and then she knelt down in front of him, pulled his zipper down and opened her mouth.


End file.
